Say You Won't Let Go
by littlehyena
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino grew up together, but as they got older they drifted apart. Just before high school ends the two revive their friendship and over time that friendship turns into like and like turns to love. Sometimes the one person you really need has been there all along. AU. InoxShika.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello readers, thank you so much for taking the time to come and check out my story. I'm so excited that you are going to read it. This story is an AU, and I love Shikamaru and Temari, but my OTP is still Ino and Shikamaru. To satisfy my need for the ship to have romantic moments I have created this story. It is based off of James Arthur's song Say You Won't Let Go. This story is also a bit of a slice of life kind of story. Please share your thoughts in a comment or review, and be sure to follow and favorite this story if you like it. I apologize for any grammatical errors you may encounter and will do my best to catch them.

 **Warnings:** AU | Language | Suggestive Themes

 **Summary:** Shikamaru and Ino grew up together, but as they got older they drifted apart. Just before high school ends the two revive their friendship and over time that friendship turns into like and then like turns into love. Sometimes the one person you really need has been there all along.

* * *

ONE

 _-I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though I was enough-_

Shikamaru Nara knew her once before, but how he wanted to know her again. In many ways, Ino Yamanaka was like every other troublesome girl he had ever met, but there was something about her. His eyes locked on her as she bounded over to the ancient stereo system tucked into the back corner of the dance team's studio. Her blond hair swayed like golden fields under an evening sun. He smirked when she pressed play and a Spice Girl's song blasted through the speakers. The dozen girls on the dance team all laughed and sang along, dancing as if no one was watching.

"Dude! You're late for practice!" Naruto Uzumaki hollered from the main gym.

Shikamaru ripped his eyes from Ino and her team. "Yeah, yeah." He waved at Naruto in a noncommittal way. He wasn't much for sports, but his mother told him he needed to do something extracurricular. And he kicked himself everyday for deciding to join the basketball team. At the beginning of his senior year, he planned on quitting, and yet he never did. Maybe it was because he made the winning shot in last years tournament and Ino had complimented him. It might have sparked his desire to stay around.

"What were you doing anyways?" Naruto asked, pushing the cart of basketballs onto the court.

"Just heard the girls music and wondered if they were doing a new routine." He shrugged, it was half the truth and half a lie.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but the shrill, sharp blow of a whistle cut him off. They both flinched and looked over to Coach Guy, dressed in his ridiculous green onesie.

"Nara, go get dressed!" Coach Guy commanded. "The rest of you, suicide runs. Let's go!"

Shikamaru turned toward the locker rooms. When he was about to walk down the hall, he spotted Ino at the water fountain filling up her purple bottle. They were in different crowds at school, she was the popular pretty girl and he was the ordinary, lazy guy. It didn't change the fact they were neighbors, their dad's were best friends, and they grew up together. She was friendly toward him, saying a casual 'hello' now and again. In elementary school they were quite close, but somewhere around seventh grade they stopped hanging out and talking.

"Hey Shikamaru," Ino said, smiling. "Late for practice again."

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "I keep saying I'm gonna quit, but never seem to."

Ino screw the top of her water bottle on and tilted her head like a curious puppy. "You shouldn't quit, you've put so much work into it."

Shikamaru pursed his lips and nodded. "I guess I have."

"I'm serious." Ino placed a manicured hand on her hip. "You have to stop being so lazy. You're really smart, but that laziness is gonna bite you in the ass one day."

"It already has," he said with a smile. "Too lazy to quit."

Ino giggled and shook her head. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "You're incorrigible."

"Guilty."

"Ino! Come on!" Sakura Haruno poked her head out of the studio. "We're waiting."

"Coming!" Ino chirped without looking away from Shikamaru. "I'll see you."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, see you."

She was gone and the dance team's studio door closed, leaving him alone in the main foyer. The sharp blast of the whistle and the squeaking of tennis shoes on the court broke him from his daze. He sauntered off toward the boys locker room, hands shoved in his pockets, messenger bag bouncing against his thigh, and eyes gazing at the stained concrete floor.

Those were their basic conversations now, a two minute conversation a few times a week. Nothing fancy, he liked to call them 'weather talks' those awkward and painfully boring conversations that never furthered more than 'hey, how you doing' and 'it's good to see you'. People drifted apart, he understood that, but it didn't change the fact he missed Ino.

Sure, she was annoying and frustrating, but she had her funny moments and she always liked keeping him company. When they were children, she'd make flower crowns while he would cloud watch. It was a common ritual, something they did every Sunday afternoon. All that was a long time ago though, they were seniors in high school, nearing their adult lives. To his knowledge when senior year was over, Ino was moving away to Suna University. Chances were he'd never see her again.

Shikamaru shut his locker and made his way back to the court. He'd already been ten minutes late, but he was relieved he'd got to miss the suicide runs. Coach Guy would probably give him a lecture about being on time and being youthful and all that other puke worthy stuff.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

On weekends Shikamaru liked to do two things: video games or nap. Somehow he had gotten dragged to a party. He didn't like parties, mostly because they were loud and people were obnoxious. Sai, Ino's boyfriend, was on the one who was throwing the party, and for no other reason other than his parents were out of town for the weekend.

Music was blaring, people were drinking, making out on the couch, and others were doing cannonballs into the pool. Shikamaru weaved through a crowd of people, heading for the front door. He'd long since lost Naruto and Chouji, and he didn't feel like swimming through people to find them.

He reached the front door, but the moment his hand landed on the handle, Kiba Inuzuka came over and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Leaving so soon, Shikamaru?"

"Just have to make a phone call," Shikamaru lied, hoping Kiba was tipsy enough to buy it. Of course, Kiba was a party animal, so chances were he would ignore the question and say something else.

"Don't be so boring," Kiba said, poking Shikamaru's chest. "This is senior year, our last chance to party."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You and I both know, you'll still party even after high school."

Kiba laughed and slapped Shikamaru's back, nearly causing him to topple over. "You're right, but this is our last chance with this people." He spun them around, gesturing to everyone in the living room and foyer.

Shikamaru sighed, and spotted Ino pushing her way down the stairs and toward the front door. Her face was paler than usual and it appeared as though she was trying not to cry. When she made it to the door, she fumbled with the handle before managing to get it open. Something was wrong, Ino never left parties early, especially when it was her own boyfriend's.

"Okay, Kiba," Shikamaru said. "Let's play some beer pong, why don't you set up a game?"

Kiba's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Those are fightin' words, dude."

"You game or not?" Shikamaru needed him to take the bait.

"You're on!" Kiba crowed with laughter and let go of Shikamaru.

Sighing in relief, Shikamaru darted for the front door before anyone else could stop him. When he was out on the porch, he looked around for Ino. Several people were hanging on the porch, chatting away, but it was no one he knew. The pounding music was muffled, along with the screams and cheers of people from the backyard. It wouldn't be long before the neighbors called to complain, it was already 11:30. He was surprised they'd made it this far without the cops coming.

Shikamaru trotted down the front porch steps and walked onto the grass. He looked left and then right, wondering which way Ino would have gone. They weren't in their neighborhood, but the way home was to the right. It was better than standing around and wondering, so he went right.

He wasn't sure what he would say once he found her. It was late though and the walk to their neighborhood was about four miles away. He wished he had taken his car, but instead he'd gotten a ride with Naruto. Shikamaru reached the end of the block and crossed the street to the left. About halfway down the main road of the neighborhood, he spotted Ino's silhouette. He debated if he should call her name or run up to her. Running would probably scare her, so he cleared his throat and decided to call out.

"Ino!" He continued walking as he called her name. "Hey!"

She stopped and slowly turned around, wiping her cheeks. They were in between street lights, so it was hard to see all the details, but there was a gleam of tear stains. Shikamaru fought of the urge to frown.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Ino nodded. "Mhmm, yep."

It was a lie, but he decided not to push. Sometimes it was better not to pry. If Ino wanted to tell him what was wrong, she would. Shikamaru nodded in the direction of their neighborhood. "Wanna walk with me?"

Ino took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The walk was quiet at first, but Shikamaru didn't mind. A few cars passed by as they walked along the sidewalk, side by side, neither saying a word. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans like usual and Ino's hung loosely at her sides. She wasn't crying anymore, but it looked like she still wanted too. They reached a main intersection. Shikamaru bumped the pedestrian signal with his palm, and glanced at Ino. Her back was too him and she was wiping her face. He assumed it was a futile attempt to fix her mascara.

The light changed, allowing them passage to walk. Car headlights illuminated their path as they jogged across and ende dup in the parking lot of a strip center. Shikamaru gazed at the signs above the shops, there was a craft store, a liquor store, a laundromat, a pharmacy, and a convenience store at the end. The parking lot was empty aside from a few parked cars, but aside from the two of them it was a ghost town.

"Can you believe in three months school will be over?" Ino asked, her voice soft and a little stuffy. Her nose was a little red and her eyes puffy.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not really, but I'm glad it'll be over."

"Are you leaving for university?" She glanced at him, her blue eyes gleaming in the fluorescent streetlights.

He shook his head. "Staying here, so I guess it won't be much of a change for me."

Ino chuckled. "Too lazy to move?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "To lazy to apply."

"What? You mean no one came after you with your high scores?" Ino raised an eyebrow at him. "I know in class you are a luzy bum, but I know for test you are always in the top five."

He hadn't realized she'd paid that much attention to him. Of course, Ino was a busybody and knew everyone's business. Aside from being the dance team captain, she was also the head of yearbook, and she was also apart of the student council. Sometimes, Shikamaru felt like Ino didn't know how to just relax. She was always involved in something.

"You're going to Suna University, right?" Shikamaru asked, trying to pull the spotlight off of him.

"Yeah, I'm really excited I got accepted." Ino smiled, doing a little skip over some cracks in the sidewalk. "I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

Shikamaru nodded. "What are you going to study?" He knew she was going to Suna, but he wasn't sure what she was majoring in. Fashion, perhaps? Ino loved fashion and design.

"This might surprise you, but I want to teach." Ino brushed her hair behind her ear and shrugged.

"Teach?" Shikamaru would have listed that as the last thing he expected from her. Not that he believed she was incapable, but Ino had never shown an interest in kids.

Ino giggled. "I know, surprising."

Shikamaru hung back when the sidewalk got narrow due to a large tree. "So what grade do you wanna teach?"

"Elementary first," Ino explained, clasping her hands behind her back. "Somewhere where there's a real need, you know?"

Shikamaru met her eyes and nodded. "And then?"

"Then I want to go into developmental psychology." Ino had everything planned out, of course he expected that from her. She had a list of things she wanted to do and when she wanted to do them by. When they were kids it was a vague list, and he hadn't seen it since they were ten. He imagined she had a lot of amendments made since the first one.

"You really have it all planned out. You know exactly what you want to do, don't you?" He asked when they rounded the corner. They were halfway to their neighborhood.

"Yeah." She paused and stopped walking. "But things don't always work out the way you plan or hope." Her eyes drifted to the park across the street. It was the same park they used to hang out as when they were kids.

"Something not going according to your list?" Shikamaru asked, staring at her.

Ino blinked and met his gaze. "You remember my list?"

He nodded. "Of course, you revised it just about everyday."

The two of them laughed.

"Let's go swing for a bit," Ino suggested, nodding her head toward the park. "Do you mind?"

Shikamaru was surprised. He hadn't anticipated her wanting to spend time with him. It just wasn't something they did anymore. But he wasn't about to refuse either. "I could go for a swing."

Ino smiled at him. "I'll race you."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who you're talking too?"

"You're telling me all those suicide runs-"

Shikamaru darted across the street.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"No, it's strategy," Shikamaru laughed when he reached the swingset, panting.

Ino shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. She waved the matter off and took a seat on the swing. "Why haven't you asked me why I left yet?"

He sat on the swing next to her, gazing at the green and gray jungle gym across from them. "I figured you would tell me about it if you wanted too, it's not really my business anyways."

She didn't say anything.

"We aren't in the same circles anymore."

Ino bit the inside of her cheek. "I guess we have drifted apart."

"It's fine." He grabbed the chains of the swing and pushed off with his feet. "We both seemed to have done okay."

Ino rubbed her forearm. "I always liked you, Shikamaru."

He planted his feet, stopping from swinging and stared at her with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and stood, turning to face him. Their eyes locked for a moment, only chirping crickets filling the silence around them. "You were a good friend, even when I annoyed you, you didn't do or say anything mean."

Shikamaru tilted his head. A fluttering feeling took over his chest and his palms became clammy. "Why would I?"

"Sai did." Ino hugged herself. "That's why I left."

Shikamaru wasn't sure whether he should ask what happen or console her. Before he could even make his decision, Ino walked over to the jungle gym. She stood beneath the metal monkey bars and stared at them. Shikamaru stood from the swing as Ino grabbed the bars and heaved herself up. She had always been the athletic sort, lean build, slender, attractive physique in his opinion. Pulling herself through the bars, Ino sat on top and looked down at him. She fixed her purple plaid flannel shirt that rested over a white tank top and matching white shorts with beaded flipflops.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shikamaru asked, standing across from her.

Ino licked her lips. "He got mad cause I wouldn't sleep with him."

His body tensed and he could feel his face heating. Sai got mad at Ino because she wouldn't sleep with him? In all honesty, Shikamaru didn't figure that Sai was the type to put pressure on a girl. For the most part, Sai was always so polite and most students in their class liked him.

"I mean, I get it." Ino was crying, her voice cracking. "We've been together for almost a year. We should sleep together."

Shikamaru frowned and shook his head. "No, Ino. You should do that when you're ready. No one should pressure you into that."

Ino gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, Shika."

He nodded to her and said nothing more, he didn't need too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for reading the last chapter and moving onto this one. I hope you enjoy it. Please be sure to leave a comment/review, those are always nice to receive!

* * *

 **TWO**

 _-We danced the night away, we drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when, you were throwing up-_

It was the last day of school. He wouldn't walk these halls no more, he wouldn't be subjected to the rumors and who's dating who monotony. Of course, he wouldn't be that far from it as he wasn't leaving Konoha like many of his friends. By some sort of miracle, Naruto had been accepted into Kaminari University, which wouldn't be too surprising if it wasn't one of the top schools in the country. Shikamaru hadn't expected Naruto to be attending an elite school, while he remained in Konoha attending the local university. There was no shame it in, Konoha University was a great school, but it certainly wasn't the best. Shikamaru pushed those thoughts away as he spotted Ino at her locker, laughing with Sakura and Hinata.

After the night at the park, Ino broke up with Sai. She had also started talking to Shikamaru more, she'd actually joined him for lunch on some occasions. He had to admit it was nice to be in her company again. It was like they'd never stopped being friends; they picked up exactly where they left off in middle school.

"Shikamaru!" Ino waved to him. He stopped before heading down the hallway. "Are you going to Kiba's graduation party?"

He hadn't planned on going, but it was also his last chance to hang out with all his friends. Aside from Chouji, most of his friends were leaving for university. It would be the last ooh-rah they'd have all together.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Ino frowned. "Well, I'm asking you to come. It's gonna be great."

Shikamaru rolled his head around on his shoulders. "Fine, I'll go."

Ino beamed and hugged him tight. He was sure his cheeks were glowing red, but if they were Ino didn't react. "I'll see you there." She patted his shoulder and strutted over to Sakura and Hinata. They all waved to him and he waved back before finally breathing.

"You okay? You're kinda red." Chouji had come out of the classroom Shikamaru was standing near. "Shikamaru?"

Clearing his throat, Shikamaru turned to Chouji. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, gesturing for him to start walking. "You going to Kiba's party tonight?"

"I think the better question is who isn't going?" Chouji laughed as they made their way to the second floor of the school. "You know KIba, he's been talking this up for the past two months."

Shikamaru nodded. It was true, KIba had been planning this big end of the year party, claiming it would be the best party ever. And it certainly would be wild, Kiba always went above and beyond when it came to parties. If there weren't at least two kegs at the party, Shikamaru would be surprised.

"He supposedly sent his mom on some sort of three day weekend spa day with his sister," Chouji commented as they walked into their history class.

"Leave it to Kiba," Shikamaru chuckled.

They took their seats by the window. Shikamaru never understood the last day of school, most teachers only had small in class parties or let them watch a movie, or gave them pep talks about their future education.

"Heard Ino invited you to Kiba's party," Sai said, taking a seat across from Shikamaru. "You two have gotten close lately."

Shikamaru couldn't have been more happy the end of the year was finally here. He didn't want drama, he did his best to avoid it. That was the main reason he didn't run with the popular crowd. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai could go and be as popular as they wanted to be. The lower his profile the better, in Shikamaru's opinion. For the most part, Sai hadn't even said anything to Shikamaru about Ino. Of course, Ino had only had lunch with Shikamaru a few times and each time it wasn't just the two of them. Nothing seemed suspicious until now, but then again, Sai had no reason to get territorial. He and Ino were over, and she and Shikamaru were only friends.

"Do you like her?" Sai inquired, locking eyes with Shikamaru.

Chouji opened a bag of chips, munching on them quietly, his eyes darting between the two.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Sai, we're just friends."

He didn't seem the slightest bit convinced. His inky eyes scanned Shikamaru up and down like he was searching for reasons Ino would be friends to him...or in Sai's mind a potential rebound. It wasn't like that at all though, Shikamaru and Ino were rebuilding a friendship, a platonic one.

"Does she know that?" Sai pressed.

Shikamaru's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I see the way she looks at you."

Shikamaru blinked. "And?"

"She used to look at me the same way." Sai turned in his seat, facing the front as their teacher Anko-sensei walked into the room all bubbly and bright.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to Chouji, who shrugged his shoulders. Had Ino really been looking at him differently? Shikamaru didn't notice it, she seemed happier, but he assumed that was because she wasn't with Sai anymore. She was a single girl and was going off to college and the world was her oyster after today. Nothing had changed, Ino and Shikamaru were only friends. If he had to guess, Shikamaru would say Sai was just jealous and hurt that Ino wasn't apart of his life anymore.

Part of him understood how Sai felt, he'd been on that side before. Ino had a charisma, a charming one. She had moments where she was scary and mean, but there were also genuine moments of fun. When it came to Ino, there was never a dull moment. Shikamaru shook his head, realizing he was building Ino up like she was a perfect girl. It didn't matter what Sai said or claimed to see, either way Shikamaru wouldn't act on it. Ino was leaving to follow her dreams, and he wasn't about to get in the way of that.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Kiba certainly knew how to throw a party. He'd been to enough of them to know how things worked of course. Shikamaru wasn't sure how many were in attendance, but there had to be at least forty people inside the house and another dozen out in the backyard playing pool and darts. Like most parties Shikamaru had the misfortunate of being dragged to, there was booze, there was loud music, and there were too many people bunny bumping against his back.

"I didn't think you'd come." Kiba placed a cup of beer in Shikamaru's hand. "But I overheard Ino invited you. Can't say I could deny her either."

Shikamaru wasn't much of a drinker, but he took a huge gulp of the beer. "Did Sai tell you to come say that to me?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "No, but he's pretty pissed off Ino is getting all friendly with you."

"Do you think there's something going on between me and her?" Shikamaru asked, he wanted to hear it from someone else. Kiba might have not been the right person to ask though, he needed a more truthful answer...a female answer.

"I think Ino's a flirt." Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "You two have never really run in the same circles, so no I don't."

Surprisingly the answer was more enlightened than Shikamaru thought it'd be. He wasn't about to tell Kiba that though, he still wanted a female answer. Across the living room and in the dining room, Shikamaru spotted the perfect person to ask.

"I'll see you later." Shikamaru patted Kiba's shoulder.

"Hey! You still owe me a beer pong match."

Shikamaru glanced back at the host and nodded before continuing over to the dining room. Sakura was leaning on the back of a chair, watching a group of people playing some drinking card game. She noticed him looking at her, and he nodded toward the kitchen were it was a little quieter.

When they were both in the kitchen, Sakura jumped onto the counter and smiled at him. They were decent friends, they'd had four classes together this year and had done several group projects together because of those classes. Shikamaru could trust Sakura's opinion, not to mention she and Ino were best friends. She crossed one leg over the other and flicked her pink hair over her shoulders. Unlike Ino, Sakura was much more modest when it came to her style of dress. The pinkette was currently in ripped jeans and a hot pink tank top, as opposed to Ino, who Shikamaru had seen wearing a backless dress.

"Be completely honest with me," Shikamaru said, and Sakura nodded. "Why is Sai jealous of me?"

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, Sai's just upset. But really, you're the only boy Ino really talks too. He's getting ideas, it's nothing to worry about."

On the one hand, Shikamaru was relieved to hear that, but on the other hand it hurt a little. He could take pride in the fact Ino was only talking to him, but that could have been for any reason.

"I can talk to him," Sakura offered.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No worries, I just wanted to be sure I was missing something."

Sakura tilted her head. "She said you two used to be close when you were little kids."

"We were."

"What happened?"

"We grew up." He shrugged, causing Sakura to frown.

She was about to say something, but Sasuke walked in with Sai by his side. Shikamaru pursed his lips and grabbed a fresh come from a stack on the counter. He nodded to them and left the room quietly.

He was walking by the sliding glass doors to the back porch when someone tugged on his arm. Shikamaru turned around and smiled at Ino, who was barefoot and seemed a bit on the tipsy side. She giggled and flung her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you came," she said, holding up her cup as if wanting to toast. "Come dance with me."

There was a simple and undeniable truth: Shikamaru don't dance. At least not without about four more beers in him. And even then it wasn't going to be pretty. Ino was beaming at him, a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. It could have been the twinkling lights framing the backdoor though.

"I don't dance, Ino," Shikamaru declined, shaking his head. "At least not without another five or so beers."

Ino smiled and took his cup. "Then allow me to get you another."

Shikamaru tried to stop her, but she'd slipped out of his reach. He sighed and glanced to his left where Sai was standing and watching from the kitchen. It was becoming clear why Sai would be upset, but things had been over between them for a while. Shikamaru wasn't trying to step on anyone's toes. In fact, he was simply being himself, didn't that count for something?

Sai walked over. "She may have come back to me, if it weren't for you."

Shikamaru looked down at the ground, staring at the scuffed toes of his shoes. He didn't know why, but he felt like Sai was threatening him. And it wouldn't have bothered him so much if he didn't know why Ino had ended things with Sai. He knew though, Sai pressured her into sex.

"No, she wouldn't have," Shikamaru said firmly.

Sai blinked, looking taken aback by Shikamaru's words.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Shikamaru crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't have pushed her to do something she wasn't ready for."

Sai straightened and brushed past Shikamaru, heading outside. When he was gone, Shikamaru sighed and smiled when Ino came back holding his cup out to him. He took it from her and thanked her, sipping on it.

"Don't you dare leave without dancing with me," Ino said to him and winked.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "I won't."

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Three hours later, and six beers later, Shikamaru had never felt so relaxed. The party was finally starting to die as the time approached two in the morning. The music was quieter now and no one was outside aside from Ino and himself. She was swaying to the music, her hair down and flowing, her arms stretched out. He sat on the edge of the porch, watching as she danced barefoot in the grass. When she stopped, she smiled at him and giggled.

"You still have to dance with me," she said, walking over, hands reaching out. "I'm sure I got enough beers in you."

Shikamaru stifled a laugh and took her hand. She tugged him into the middle of the yard and beamed at him. And if the radio gods had some sense of humor, a slow song started to play. Ino didn't hesitate though, she placed his hands on her hips, stepped a little closer and rested her arms around his neck.

They danced, moving at a steady pace with a nice rhythm. Shikamaru wasn't sure how he was managing to not trip and fall or step on Ino's toes, but he wouldn't complain. There was a space between them, but it was thin a piece of paper would slide right through. She bit her lip and stared into his eyes. He'd forgotten just how blue they were, and for a moment it was like he was drowning in her gaze.

"This is almost cheesy, isn't it?" Ino asked, resting her head on his chest as they swayed to the melody pouring out of the speakers.

Shikamaru prayed his heart wasn't thundering loud enough for her to hear. It wasn't that he hadn't dance with a girl before, he had twice before. He even had a girlfriend in tenth grade, which lasted a whole six months before they broke it off. He'd kissed a girl, gone on a few dates, none of this was new. Well, one part was new, it was Ino. But he shouldn't have been panicking or getting nervous. Maybe it was just the alcohol in his system.

"We just need it to start raining now," Ino whispered.

Shikamaru pulled back and looked into her eyes. "How drunk are you?"

"Probably very," Ino laughed.

He shook his head, but continued to dance with her. Even if she was drunk, he could tell she was happy. It might not have been because of him, but he would pretend for a little while longer. Shikamaru wondered what it might have been like, had they stayed close friends.

"I should get you home," Shikamaru said, letting go of her waist. "It's late and you probably need to rest."

Ino sighed. "I guess you're right."

They stopped dancing and stepped away from one another. She raked her fingers through her hair and smiled at him. She'd done that a lot throughout the night. Her makeup was a little smeared, but for the most part still intact.

"I don't normally drink like this, you know." Ino waved a finger at him and dragged her feet through the grass and toward Kiba's back porch.

"No judgement," Shikamaru assured her. Through the sliding glass doors, he could see about six or seven people still inside. They were sitting at the table, talking and laughing. He walked closer and frowned when he noticed one of them was unfortunately Sai. There was a high chance he'd seen them dancing, which didn't bode well for him.

Ino opened the door and turned around. "You coming, slow poke?"

"Right behind you." He followed her inside the house and quietly shut the door.

Sai's eyes were on him like a moth to a flame. He didn't have to say anything for Shikamaru to be aware he was pissed off. Of course, Sai was pissed off even before the party. Ino stood to the side of the table, but she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Sai.

"We're going to go," Ino said to Sakura, who was sharing a chair with Sasuke.

The pinkette nodded and stood up, hugging her friend. "You sure you're good to leave?"

"Yeah, you can stay if you want," Kiba chimed in as he sorted out the cards in his hands. "The couch is a pull out and my sisters room is empty, and the guest room."

Ino shook her head. "Thanks Kiba, but it's only three blocks. We can walk." She turned to Shikamaru. "Shika will walk with me."

Sai shifted at Ino's nickname for Shikamaru. "You sure, he's had a lot to drink."

Shikamaru glared at Sai. Why did he have to insist on picking a fight? He knew Ino and Shikamaru's houses were back to back. Why wouldn't he walk her home? Besides he'd only had five beers; they weren't driving, they were walking, three streets over.

Ino finally looked at Sai, probably for the first time the entire night. "I'll be fine. Shikamaru will walk me home."

Sai sat back in his seat. "If you're sure."

"I am." Ino walked away, heading to the front door.

Everyone remained silent, the awkward silence. Shikamaru forced a smile and said a single goodbye before heading after Ino, who was already outside. She stumbled down Kiba's driveway while slipping on her sandals.

"Want help?" He shut the door and walked over to her, taking her arm to steady her.

With her shoes on, Ino smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. They walked on down the road, the buzzing of the street lights keeping them company. The silence between them didn't seem awkward, at least to him. Ino had a bit of a sway in her step, obviously she had too much too drink. Shikamaru prayed her father was asleep and not sitting on their front porch waiting for her. That was the kind of dad he was. Ino was an only child though, so why wouldn't he be protective and baby her.

"I'm sorry about Sai," Ino blurted out.

Shikamaru shook his head. "He's hurt, I get it."

She chuckled. "Do you? I've never seen you with anyone."

He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or chalk it up to her being wasted. "Yeah you have, but it didn't last long."

"Probably cause you're so damn lazy." Ino skipped over to a stop sign, wrapped her hand around it and spun. When Shikamaru caught up, he tilted his head and came to the realization Ino was a talkative blabber mouth of a drunk. "I always thought you and Sakura would have hit it off. You two are so brainy and stuff."

Shikamaru blinked. "Sakura, huh? I think she and Sasuke are pretty set."

Ino scoffed. "Sasuke Uchiha is in love with himself, and only himself."

That was a common theme around Sasuke, but Shikamaru knew otherwise. Sasuke was conceited, but he cared for Sakura. It was a gentle friendship at first, but it had blossomed into affection and love. They had a slow burn type of romance, it took a while to catch. But now it was certainly a wildfire. Shikamaru was only aware of this because he'd hung out with the two of them a few times, and Sasuke talked about Sakura in the locker room a few times. His words weren't crask like most boys their age would be, his words were surprisingly tender.

"You know, love is a stupid thing," Ino said as they continued on down the road. "Like it just gets you hurt."

Shikamaru chuckled. "So do a lot of things."

Ino looped her arm through Shikamaru's, holding to him tightly. "Are you happy, Shikamaru?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Happy? I suppose."

"No, like I mean actually happy." Ino gazed up at him, her eyes gleaming.

Shikamaru stopped and took in a deep breath. "I've never really thought about it. I've always just wanted the simple things out of life."

"Have you gotten them?"

He continued walking, Ino's arm still hooked through his. "Not yet."

Ino rested her head against his arm. "I hope you do."

Shikamaru smiled, wishing for the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here's another update, hope you like it. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

 **THREE**

 _-Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober-_

Her room was empty. Summer had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Ino couldn't believe she was leaving her childhood home. For eighteen-years this house had held her secrets and had been a base of love and protection. She leaned against the doorjamb, admiring the lavender walls and white trimmings. A small smile crept onto her face as she recalled the countless slumber parties and tears and laughter. Her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans. She plucked it out and giggled seeing a text from Shikamaru.

They had rekindled their friendship over the summer and she was sad to be leaving just when things were going strong. She read his message: Come outside. Ino glanced around her empty room one last time. Closing the door, she stepped away from her room and made her way down stairs.

When she made it downstairs, Ino smiled brightly at Shikamaru leaning back against the side of his Jeep. He smiled back at her and peeled himself off of his vehicle. His sense of style had been a little more put together lately. Before he was jeans, t-shirt, and tattered converse, but now he seemed to put effort into his attire. Ino placed her hands behind her back and swaggered over to him in his fancy all white Nike's and open button down shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"You're late," Ino accused him, poking him in the chest.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed it aside. "Or the moving van is simply early." His brown eyes drifted to the van, parked in front of his Jeep. They'd arrived at the crack of the dawn and started packing all of her belongings.

Ino nodded and cleared her throat. "Summer went by quick, didn't it?"

"It always does," he replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark-wash jeans. "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

Ino looked at the time on her phone. They weren't going to leave for another hour. And she had no intention of wasting it. "I'd love to."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded for her to get into his Jeep. When she got in on the passanger side, she helped herself to the radio. Shikamaru gave her an annoyed stare, but rolled his eyes. Ino giggled and turned the music up as he drove down their neighborhood streets. They hadn't decided on a destination, but Ino didn't really care. She just wanted to spend time with him. There was a chance things would change the next time they saw each other.

They were friends. She understood that, and told herself not to expect or want more than that. It was hard though, especially as he had been there for her during her healing process. He drove passed the park and Ino, bit the inside of her cheek. His words from that night at Sai's party echoed in her mind everyday. She had planned on sleeping with Sai, but after what Shikamaru said, she changed her mind. He was right, she should do it when she was ready.

Shikamaru pulled into Ino's favorite ice cream shop. He cut the engine and looked at her as she beamed at the store sign: Simply Frosted. "I'm pretty sure they don't have this place in Suna."

"You're just gonna have to just send me care packages full of them, then," Ino laughed as she undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle.

"I'll do my best, no promises it wouldn't be melted though." Shikamaru locked the Jeep and held the door to the store open for her.

Ino walked up to the display, debating on which flavor she wanted to have. It was unfortunate that she wouldn't be able to enjoy Simply Frosted when in Suna, so she had to make the most of it. The chocolate flavor was without a doubt the best, but birthday cake was delightful. Her mouth watered at the sight of the cookies and cream.

"She'll have the cookies and cream," Shikamaru said to the employee on the other side of the counter. "I'll have mint chocolate chip."

The employee started making their orders and Ino crossed her arms. "What if I was going to order birthday cake?"

Shikamaru smirked and took the waffle cone from the girl on the other side of the counter and handed it over to Ino. "You're favorite flavor is cookies and cream, you always debate on which flavor you want, but nine times out of ten you will get cookies and cream."

"What if this was ten?" Ino asked and licked some of her ice cream.

"But it's not," Shikamaru smiled and took his ice cream from the girl and handed her some money, telling her to keep the change. "Besides you wouldn't leave without having your favorite one last time."

Ino frowned as they walked out of the shop and sat down at the bistro tables setup outside. "You make it sound so final. Like I'm not ever coming back."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I'm sure you will, but not for a while. You have a lot ahead of you once you leave and most of the time people don't come back."

She contemplated his words, there was a truth within them, but Ino believed she would come back. Maybe not to live, but to see her family, her friends. But then it dawned on her, her friends were leaving too aside from Shikamaru. He was staying, but maybe in a year or so he would leave too.

They sat in silence, eating their ice cream, staring out into the parking lot. Cars drove by, families went into the toy store on the other side of the lot while a few others made their way into Simply Frosted. Ino sighed softly and stared at her melting ice cream. She glanced at Shikamaru, who had his feet propped on the other chair. He had become handsome over the years, not overly handsome like Sasuke, but nice on the eyes. His jaw was well defined, he had a sharp and straight nose, and she'd be lying if she didn't notice how he had strong arms and a muscled chest.

The scrawny, whiny, lazy boy from their childhood had matured into a young man. While she wasn't there for most of it, she could see the difference. He was still lazy, but aside from that Shikamaru was a new man. A stranger by sight, but he had the same heart. Perhaps that was why Ino had felt so drawn to help lately. Maybe he was what she needed in her life, a good man.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Ino licked her ice cream, staring down at her painted toes. "Are you planning on leaving?"

"Not yet, but maybe someday." He shrugged and glanced at her. "There won't be much left to stick around for, maybe one or two things."

Ino bit the inside of her cheek. "Which are?"

He chuckled. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. We should head back, you're leaving at one, aren't you?"

"So quick to get rid of me?" Ino asked as she finished off her cone. "You'll miss me when I'm gone."

Shikamaru stood and held his hand out to her. When she took it he helped her up and put his arm around her shoulder. "I think you'll miss me much more."

Ino sputtered and playfully pushed him away and skipped over to his Jeep. "I will miss your Jeep and will miss you buying me ice cream." She paused and turned around to look at him. His hands were planted on the hood and his brown eyes locked with hers. And I'll miss you looking at me like that.

"So you'll miss what I can buy you and where I can take you?" Shikamaru asked, playing along with her little joke. He was good like that, never taking anything personally. His lightheartedness was sometimes swoon worthy, but she kept it to herself.

"Really if you just gave me the keys to this guy," she patted his Jeep, smiling, "I think we'd be all set. I'd show him a real good time."

Shikamaru laughed. "Are you coming onto my Jeep?"

Ino opened the door and hopped inside. She watched Shikamaru through the windshield. His smirk made her heart fly and her stomach do flip flops. She couldn't fall for him though, it was too late. Ino had a life to live, and it was unfortunate Shikamaru couldn't be apart of it. They were growing so close and just like the last time, they would drift apart. Ino wouldn't be fooled, even if they called or texted or emailed, eventually the distance would seem far too great. Suna wasn't an hour away, nor two, but instead a long and lonely six hours away.

Shikamaru climbed in and twisted the keys in the ignition. He rolled down the windows and stared at Ino. "He'll be quite lonely without you."

"I'm sure another pretty girl will keep him company, you're bound to meet one at university." Ino didn't realize those words would sting. In her head it didn't seem so bad, but when those words floated through her ears and entered the universe it hurt. She wasn't sure how she would handle it, if Shikamaru got with a girl.

"Yeah," Shikamaru's agreement seemed half hearted, almost like he wasn't so sure. "Guess we'll find out."

They blazed down the road, heading back toward their neighborhood. Ino stared out the window, wondering if she had actual feelings for Shikamaru or if maybe it was because he had been kind to her when she really needed it. She and Sai had been over for a while, almost six months. It wasn't super clean, but they were both over one another now. Shikamaru had cheered her up on more than one occasion, and he listened without passing judgement. And if he had passed any judgement, he didn't make it known.

He turned into their neighborhood. It was ten minutes to one, she would be leaving and he would be staying. For some reason, she didn't want to just leave. There had to be something between them. Ino sat back, letting her hand hang out the window, soaking up the sun and wind. Shikamaru slowed down as they started to approach her street. She snuck a glance at him and felt her cheeks heat up when she discovered he was already looking at her.

Shikamaru pulled up behind the moving van. He put his Jeep in park and cut the engine. "Are you excited to finally be leaving? You've been saying all summer how you wanted to go."

It was the truth, she did want to leave Konoha. She wanted to see the world, explore it, be apart of it, learn from it. While this place would always be her childhood home, there was more out there. Ino had spent a lot of time with Shikamaru, telling him all about her dreams to see the world, to teach where kids really needed it. He had been so supportive about it, telling her to go and never look back. She was going to miss that pillar of support. Technology may have made the world a smaller place, but it didn't hold a candle to physically being next to someone and hearing them naturally.

Ino tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up her driveway. Her dad was walking toward them with the movers in tow. "I'm nervous."

Shikamaru nodded. "That's okay, you're a bubbly and annoying person, someone's gotta find that endearing in Suna."

Ino playfully punched him in the arm and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Hey Dad!" She greeted, waving to him as she came around the back side of the Jeep.

"Hi sweetheart. We're leaving soon, make sure you have everything," he said and then looked at Shikamaru. "Say your goodbyes."

Her dad liked Shikamaru, more than Sai. It could have been because of the familiarity. Inochi had known Shikamaru since he was a baby, and was best friends with his father. As he liked to say, 'Shikamaru was raised right, I like him. He has my stamp of approval'.

"So this is it then," Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his neck, standing close to Ino. "You're big move, the start to your new life."

"I'm gonna miss you, Shika." Ino wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tight. He smelled excellent, a soft scent of a crisp spring morning. When his arms snaked around her body, she leaned into him, laying her head on his chest.

When she pulled away from him, Ino pushed herself onto her toes and kissed his cheek. Shikamaru's face turned a little red, but he laughed it off and pulled her back into his arms. "I'll miss you too."

He pushed her back and kissed her forehead. Ino's heart was going to burst with excitement. She took in a sharp breath and held it as she smiled at him. Exhaling, Ino took a step back and nodded to him.

"Don't be too lazy, okay?" Ino asked, patting his arm.

"No promises," he chuckled.

"Ino! Time to go, kid," Inoichi called as the movers got into the truck. Her dad got into his car and turned it on.

"Don't forget to remember me," Ino said.

Shikamaru took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Couldn't even if I wanted to."

Her dad honked his horn and Ino sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know my dad, always have to be on time for everything."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Take care, Ino."

She let go of his hand and ran to the passenger side of her father's car. When she got in and put on her seatbelt, she waved to him. Shikamaru waved back and watched as she was driven away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the feedback! The favorites and follows :) I really appreciate the support, please continue to do so!

* * *

FOUR

 _-I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over-_

Shikamaru hadn't seen her in almost a year. When Ino left for Suna they kept in touch for a while, but then like he expected they drifted apart. It was an unfortunate truth that when you can't be physically with someone, moving on is going to occur. It was mid March, around eight o'clock at night and he was heading home from his favorite coffee shop near Konoha University. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, perhaps it was the pretty blond in his Biology class. They shared quite a few similarities, but Ino was much more lively.

He climbed into his Jeep and rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. It was still cold in Konoha, but warmer weather was supposed to be coming in a week of so. Spring was just around the corner and he was happy about that. Trudging through the snow and the biting winter air around the campus sucked.

As Shikamaru was heading home, one of Ino's favorite songs came onto the radio. He smiled and turned the knob, raising the volume just a few more clicks. The last time they spoke had been about two weeks ago, she mentioned coming home for spring break. It would be nice to see her again since she didn't come down for the holidays, her family went to visit her. He was a little bummed out about it, but life went on. In fact, Shikamaru had met a girl and went on a few dates. She really liked him, but he didn't feel the same. He ended things and had been single ever since.

The drive back home wasn't long, about a fifteen minute drive. He was about two blocks down when he heard the sirens of an emergency vehicle. His eyes drifted to the rearview mirror as the ambulance came fast zoomed past him and ran the next red light before taking a left onto the street leading to his neighborhood. Shikamaru gripped the wheel tight and stepped on the gas. He had a sinking feeling in his gut and a tightness in his chest. For whatever reason, he knew that ambulance was heading to his neighborhood.

The light changed to green after what seemed like centuries. He went faster than he should have, but he couldn't shake his worry. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest as he reached his neighborhood. Going down the winding road, his eyes scanned for the flashing lights. Perhaps he was just being paranoid.

Or maybe not.

The ambulance was parked outside of a pale yellow house with white shutters and a beautiful flower garden. Shikamaru's heart plummeted straight to his gut. It was the Yamanaka's house. The paramedics raced up the driveway and Ino's mother came out, franticly ushering them inside. Jerking the wheel, Shikamaru drove down the road and parked across the street from the house. He swallowed and unbuckled his seatbelt. When he opened the door of his Jeep and the chill air brushed against his face, he shivered.

Ino's mother was crying out, begging the paramedics to save Inochi. Shikamaru shook of his fear and jogged up the driveway. He could hear the paramedics talking to one another, but he still wasn't sure what happened. His feet were nailed to the start of the walkway. The front door was wide open, he could see the shadows of the people inside, dancing on the walls.

"Please! Inochi," Ino's mother wailed.

"Step aside ma'am," one of the paramedic's said gently, and came rushing outside. "Out of the way!"

Shikamaru didn't hesitate, he stepped aside. He clenched his fists tightly and felt the sharp prang of his nails digging into his palms. The paramedic stormed by with a stretcher. Ino's mother appeared in view from the doorway. Her hands trembled as they moved to her mouth, muffling her sobs. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell back against the wall and shook her head.

"Mrs. Yamanaka," Shikamaru said, walking up to the door.

She glanced at Shikamaru, but buried her face in her hands. "Please, don't take him from me."

Her words echoed in Shikamaru's mind. His throat tightened and he finally forced himself forward. When he got into the house, he sucked in a breath as the paramedics got Inochi onto the stretcher and strapped him down, oxygen mask on his face.

"We're taking him to Konoha Senju Hospital," one of the paramedic's informed Ino's mother. "Let's go."

Ino's mother couldn't stand, she was wobbling knees and hysterical tears. Shikamaru approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Mrs. Yamanaka, come on."

She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, nodding. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

He nodded his head, took hold of her arm and lead her out of the house. When they got to the ambulance, he helped her in and took a step back. There wasn't room for him, but he had no intention of ignoring the situation once they drove away.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Shikamaru said to Ino's mother just before the paramedic slammed the doors shut. He would call his parents on the way to the hospital. They were all family even if they weren't related by blood.

The ambulance raced away, sirens wailing and echoing through the quiet neighborhood. He remained on the driveway for a moment. How was he going to tell Ino? He didn't know enough. Whatever happened to Inochi was unclear, he assumed heart attack. It might have been better to wait and call Ino, he didn't want to scare her. Of course, receiving a call your parent was at the hospital was always scary.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Ino sighed and closed her book. She had been studying for three hours straight in her favorite little coffee shop on campus. Checking the time, Ino's eyes widened. It was already 8:30. Shaking her head, Ino started packing up her things.

"Because of Winn-Dixie?" a raspy voice startled her, causing her to whirl around in her chair. "Sorry."

"Gaara," Ino said with a small laugh. "It's for my Children's Lit class."

"I won't say anything if you won't." The redhead reached into his messenger bag, revealing Charlotte's Web. He met Ino's eyes and chuckled before pushing it back into his bag. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." Ino shook her head, gesturing for him to take a seat. "I didn't know you were taking the education track."

"What can I say kids are my calling," Gaara replied with a shrug as he sat down.

He didn't seem like the type to work with children. What was even more surprising was Gaara was a he, not that males weren't in education, but it was majority female. They had an elective class together, that was how they knew one another. Ino wouldn't say they were friends, acquaintances at best. He was very talented when it came to art, his current project was a huge canvas painting. Ino had talked to him about it a few days ago, telling him how beautiful it was.

She found him to be attractive in the unconventional way. He had nice skin, though it was pale. What really stole the show about him aside from his vibrant red hair, were his sea-foam colored eyes. Gaara placed a sketchbook on the round table along with a pencil pouch.

"I come here to draw," Gaara explained as he flipped to a blank page. Ino glanced at his various sketches, some were realism others more abstract and a couple were cartoonish. "Clears my head. And with finals right around the corner, well you get it."

Ino nodded. "Believe me, this project for the Children's Lit class has got me going insane."

"How many more books do you have to go?" Gaara opened his pencil pouch and pulled his sketch book up, where Ino couldn't see. He started sketching, his eyes flicking up to her.

"Two more," Ino said, leaning back in her chair. "It didn't sound bad at first. Ten children's books, no big deal. Yeah right."

Gaara stifled a laugh and continued to draw. "That's how it always goes."

Ino agreed and glanced around the coffee shop. The dim lighting created a warm ambiance from the chilly weather outside. Of course, it wasn't near as cold as Konoha was. The little shop was empty aside from Gaara, herself, and the two barista's talking behind the black counter. There was a couch against the back wall with a coffee table before it, littered with magazines and small potted plants.

She stared at the succulent plants and frowned. Her parents ran a flower shop back in Konoha, they had an entire wall dedicated to succulents. She remembered when they first started it during her freshman year of high school. It got bigger each year and she was excited to go home for the summer and see how it had grown even more. Ino missed her family, and she missed Shikamaru. She hadn't seen him in a long time since she didn't return home for the holidays. They talked though, but it only lessened over time. She understood though, they were living their own lives.

"You okay?" Gaara asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Ino ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking about home."

"You're from Konoha, right? Pretty big move." Gaara stared at her for a moment and then went back to drawing. She had a feeling he was possibly drawing her.

"I wanted to get out of there, see the world and such." Ino shrugged.

Gaara stopped drawing and his brow furrowed. "And Suna was your first choice?" He was a local, so of course he would feel that way.

"At least I didn't stay in Konoha, baby steps."

He smirked and nodded, going back to his drawing. "I'll give you that one. I should have done the same."

Ino smiled and rested her chin in the palm of her hand when she leaned forward. "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have had the fabulous chance to meet me."

Gaara snickered and put his pencil down. He lifted the sketch book and turned it around, revealing his art to her. Her mouth fell open at the pretty drawing of her. It was simple, her eyes bright and glittering, lips in a small smile, and her long hair draped over her slender shoulders.

"Wow," Ino said, nodding her head. "That's really cool."

Gaara smiled at her and closed it. "Had you not come here, I probably wouldn't have had a muse."

Ino's cheeks swelled with heat and her stomach filled with butterflies. She had expected to fall for a guy like him, dressed in all black with eyeliner covered eyes. They continued to stare at one another, when her cellphone started ringing. Ino closed her eyes and cleared her throat, grabbing her phone from her purse. Her brow knitted together in confusion. It was Shikamaru calling her, which wasn't exactly weird, but they hadn't talked in about two weeks or so.

"I'm sorry, I should take this," Ino said, looking to Gaara.

He nodded. "No worries, I have to meet my brother."

"Thanks for drawing me."

"Anytime."

When Gaara left the coffee shop, Ino hit the answer button on the screen and brought the phone to her ears. "Shikamaru?"

"Hey, Ino," he said, his voice breaking.

"What's going on?" Ino's heart started to race. She could tell something was wrong, she could picture Shikamaru sitting on the floor, knees bent in and a sullen look on his face.

"It's your father, Ino," Shikamaru explained and cleared his throat. "Something happened."

Her world shattered.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the Yamanaka's front porch with a coffee mug in his hands. His mother was inside with Ms. Yamanaka, trying to comfort her in anyway she could. It had been a long hard night. When the doctors came to tell them about Inochi, Shikamaru had known they held no good news. Ms. Yamanaka's scream broke his heart. She fell to the floor, his father and mother trying to soothe her as the doctor apologized for her loss. Being sorry for one's loss, those words never made sense to Shikamaru. He sighed and laid his head against the wall of the house.

Ino was on her way. She caught the first train she could get. He imagined she'd be here soon. When he told her last night that her father had passed away, he listened to her cry for half an hour before either of them spoke again.

He didn't know what to say to her once she finally arrived. If he lost his father or mother, no words would be enough. When she would arrive, he would hug her and hold her for as long as she needed.

The soft rumble of a car engine caught his attention. Shikamaru stood from the bench as a white car pulled up in front of the Yamanaka house. The morning sun was just rising in the sky, creating a faint golden glow on the horizon. The car door opened and Ino stepped out in sweatpants and a matching hoodie. There wasn't a drop of makeup on her face and her hair was a tousled mess.

She shut the door of the car and it slowly drove away as she stood at the end of her driveway, staring at Shikamaru with sad eyes and a red nose. He imagined she must have cried the whole way home. Licking his lips, SHikamaru put his coffee mug aside and walked down to Ino.

When he was halfway, she ran to him and cried into his chest, gripping his shirt in her fists. He closed his eyes and frowned, rubbing small circles in her back as she sobbed. Ino shook her head and pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks. Shikamaru gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs and placed his hand behind her head. He stroked her hair and pulled her forward, kissing her forehead.

"You're mom's inside," Shikamaru said as he put an arm around her back and led her toward the front door. "She'll want to see you."

Ino stopped and fell to her knees. Shikamaru knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug, trying to soothe her by rocking her. Ino grasped his arm and shook her head. "It's just a dream."

Shikamaru's eyes stung with tears. "Oh, Ino."

"He's gonna come home," Ino whimpered, falling against Shikamaru. He held her tight and strong, hoping his warmth would ease her pain even if it was only a little bit. "He's coming home."

Shikamaru swallowed and wiped his tears away, shushing her as he rubbed her back. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." It was a lie, but also a truth.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Shikamaru." Mrs. Yamanaka took hold of his hands, patting them and trying her best not to cry. He smiled weakly and nodded. "You are a wonderful young man." She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away, she wiped away a tear and excused herself to tend to other people at the reception.

Shikamaru looked around for Ino, he hadn't seen her for about an hour. He made his way outside of the venue that was overflowing with beautiful sunflowers and daisies. The reception was truly beautiful, Ino and her mother had done well. He made his way outside and spotted Ino sitting on a stone bench under a shade tree.

"Hey you," Shikamaru said softly as he sat down beside her. In her hand she had a crumpled up tissue. Tear stains ghosted her cheeks and her eyes were red. He put an arm around her and pulled her into him. Ino smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm coming home," Ino said and pulled away. She dabbed her face with the tissue and sighed. "I can't leave my mom alone in the house."

Shikamaru nodded, he completely understood. He'd feel the same way if the roles were reverse. "I wish it were under different circumstances."

Ino closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "He was fine, we'd talked that morning. He sounded fine."

"It's always fast." Shikamaru paused and met Ino's eyes. He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. Ino turned toward his touch and his heart skipped a beat. She scooted closer, her face approaching his. He leaned forward, but before their lips could touch, Shikamaru pulled away.

Ino frowned. "What's wrong?"

His hand fell from her face and he shook his head. "Not like this, Ino." He stood from the bench. "We should go inside." Holding his hand out to her, Shikamaru smiled, hoping she'd take his hand. Kissing her here, under these circumstances, it didn't feel right. It would be like taking advantage, and he wouldn't do that to her.

Ino stared at his hand for a moment and placed her's in his. "Thank you, Shika."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the comments you guys! I apologize for any typos, please enjoy the next installment.

* * *

FIVE

 _-I said, I already told ya_

 _I think that you should get some rest-_

Ino had finished the semester in Suna, but had come back to Konoha. Shikamaru was happy to have her around again, even if she was a little different. They went to her father's grave every morning for two months straight. She'd cry for a while, but over time her tears had lessened. He knew it was hard for her, she was always daddy's little girl.

Shikamaru stood back as Ino knelt down and placed some flowers on her grave. She pressed her fingers to her lips and then touched the headstone for a few seconds. When she stepped away, she whispered 'I miss you, old man' and turned on her heels. Her blue eyes shined in the morning sunlight, stretching like golden fingers over the graveyard. She sighed and forced a smile as she walked toward Shikamaru.

He smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug. Patting her back, Shikamaru placed a kiss on the top of her head. She smelled wonderful like lavender and honey. When they pulled apart, Shikamaru looked into her eyes. She was getting better each time. He was happy about that, and he was sure her father was too.

"It's getting easier," Ino said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That's a good thing, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "It is."

Ino licked her lips and looped her arm through his. They walked out of the cemetery, heading for Shikamaru's Jeep parked outside the grounds.

"It's a beautiful day," Ino said when they reached their ride. She turned toward the sun, stretched out her arms and soaked it in. "We should go to the lake for the weekend. Me and you."

Butterflies. Fireworks. Shikamaru felt it all the moment those words left her mouth. He stared at her for a moment, thankful her back was too him. When she turned around, Shikamaru swallowed and forced himself to stand a little straight. He hoped she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks, but if the heat of his face was anything to go by he must have looked like a damn cherry. The tingle in his fingers and toes started to die away when she smiled and swayed in front of him, batting her dark curly lashes.

"It would be fun, don't you think? Come back on Sunday afternoon, we can camp out." She sounded completely serious. It was one thing she wanted to spend a weekend with him at a relatively romantic location, but a whole other thing that she wanted to camp on top of it all. Ino was a tough and spunky girl, but she craved luxury items. And those items wouldn't be found out in nature.

"Yeah," Shikamaru finally coughed out. "I think it would be, but are you sure you actually wanna camp? Like with tents and sleeping bags?"

Ino chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "You think I can't handle it?"

He smirked. "I mean, you barely survived the day trip for our Biology class in tenth grade."

She puffed her cheeks and glared at him. "That was three years ago! I'm more mature now."

Shikamaru stifled a laugh and shifted his weight to one leg. "I don't think it's a maturity thing."

"So you don't want to go?" Ino frowned.

Shikamaru smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder. "No, I would love to go with you."

Ino giggled and threw her arms around his torso. She squeezed him tight and when she pulled back she was glowing with happiness. It was the happiest he'd seen her in a while. She had the kind of smile that was infectious and warm. For a moment, Shikamaru realized an undeniable truth, one he'd been trying to avoid for a while.

He was falling for Ino.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

To Shikamaru's surprise, Ino had managed to spend the whole day in the great outdoors without once complaining about bugs, the heat, or lack of cell reception. She even suggested they go hiking through the nearby trails. It had been a good day of exploring, they even got in a few good pictures at Ino's behest. He was happy, truly happy. When he looked at her, smiling and laughing, he believed she was too. Just for a little while the death of her father was the furthest thing from her mind.

Ino plopped down on the tabletop next to him. They were taking a break at a pavilion atop the hillside overlooking the lake. The water glimmered like the treasury of a king and the pine scent filled Shikamaru's nostrils. He'd forgotten how quiet and peaceful the lake was and regretted that he didn't come here more often. The sky had caught fire with reds and pinks and oranges, a perfect sunburst to end a wonderful day.

"I'm glad we did this," Ino said, leaning back on the table top. "Today's been so fun."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Let's see if you can survive the night."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Still having doubts?"

"All those creepy crawlies you hate come out at night." Shikamaru skittered his fingers up her arm.

She laughed and swatted his hands away. "Bring them on!"

They fell into silence, but it wasn't an awkward or weird one. Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, staring out at the lake. There were other campers around, their tents dotting various spots around the water's edge. The wind blew by, causing a rustling of trees and a wave of the tall golden grass. Ino let out a relaxed sigh and Shikamaru glanced at her. He smiled, feeling proud and excited they were together.

 _Or are we only friends?_ Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek. They were close, no one could deny that. The friendship they had lost from their childhood had returned, and it was stronger now that Ino was back in Konoha. He didn't ever foresee this happening. When he was younger, Shikamaru believed he'd live an ordinary life, marry an ordinary girl, and have two kids. Things were changing now. Ino was far from ordinary and as corny as it sounded, Shikamaru found her extraordinary. She was smart and clever, and he would admit she had her funny moments. Ino was a remarkable young woman and he was happy to have had the privilege of being apart of her life.

In high school, Ino had two boyfriends: Sai and Neji. Both of them were far different from Shikamaru. He wasn't even sure he really wanted to compare himself to her past boyfriends. Neji Hyuga was a year older than them and Hinata's cousin, their family was prestigious and expected nothing short of perfect. Neji was hard working, smart, student council president and loved by all the teachers at Konoha High School. He was the perfect guy, someone well suited for Ino as well. Neji had his whole life planned out, kind of like Shikamaru except with much more structure and way higher standards.

Neji and Ino didn't date very long, he was her first boyfriend though and her first kiss. She was only a freshman and he was a sophomore. Shikamaru could still remember seeing them in the halls, holding hands, the flush on Ino's cheeks, and the sparkle in her eyes. Neji was Mr. Popular, Mr. Perfect. The thought made Shikamaru want to gag. The even more annoying part, Shikamaru kind of liked the guy. Ino and Neji only dated for about four months when Neji decided to end things. Shikamaru remember Ino had been pretty devastated about it, for about a week she cried on her back porch. He remembered seeing her from his bedroom window.

Then there was Sai. Almost the same as Neji, but Shikamaru didn't like him near as much. Sai was weird, he said things bluntly and without a filter. It made the urge to punch him come up quite frequently, and Shikamaru liked to believe he was a non-violent person. Ino and Sai's romance started in the summer between junior and senior year. They'd known each other for a while, ran in the same circles...which also intrigued Shikamaru. He never did completely understand how someone like Sai ran with the popular crowd.

Sai and Ino were lovey dovey at the start of the school year. They flirted incessantly and were so insanely happy it made Shikamaru feel even more miserable than he normally did. The fact of the matter was, Ino was happy and it was because of Sai...that weirdo. They were the 'It' couple of Konoha High School that year. It was ridiculously annoying. If their school had some sort of tabloid magazine, well Sai and Ino would probably be on every single cover. Then they broke up and everyone was surprised. It came out of nowhere, well Shikamaru knew differently, but to everyone else, Ino and Sai's break up was the buzz and hottest gossip for nearly two weeks. When things simmered down, Ino started hanging around Shikamaru and well...now here they were sitting on a table overlooking a sunset sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Ino asked, tapping the tip of his nose.

Shikamaru blinked and looked at her. He pursed his lips, shook his head, and shrugged. "Just daydreaming."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Lair."

He snickered. "Okay, you got me," he held up his hands in surrender, "I was thinking about you and me and how we've come this far."

"I'm glad we talked that night." Ino paused and scooted off the table, walking closer to the stone wall that acted as a safety barrier from the edge of the hill. "The night of Sai's party, if we hadn't I don't know what would have happened."

Shikamaru furrowed his brow. "You would have done what was right for you."

Ino looked over her shoulder for a moment, a smile creeping onto her lips. "You think so."

"Ino you don't need me or anyone else, you are smarter and stronger than you realize." Shikamaru stood from the table and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You knew what you wanted before I even caught up to you that night."

Ino turned back to the lake and sighed. "Maybe I did, but I'm still glad you were there for me. You didn't have to be. You had no reason."

Shikamaru frowned as he stared at her slender figure, the golden sun kissing her fair skin and silky hair. "I did," he whispered.

"You did?" Ino asked without looking at him.

Shikamaru pressed his lips together. He didn't think she would have heard him. Swallowing, he approached her and stood by her side. "Even though we had become strangers, I still cared about you." He reached for her face, gently brushing his fingertips along her face and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Their eyes were locked and time seemed to stop.

He wanted so badly to kiss her. To press her body against his. To taste her sweetness. But for whatever reason, he couldn't find the courage to do it. Shikamaru smiled and pulled back his hand.

"We should get back to our tent," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We still gotta cook ourselves some dinner."

Ino nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah, let's head back."

Shikamaru wasn't sure, but for a brief second it seemed as though Ino was disappointed.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

He was going to kiss her this time. She was sitting next to him, roasting her marshmallow over the fire. Everything had been so lighthearted since they made it back. Ino had even complimented his cooking ability. Shikamaru had to shove his cowardice aside and kiss her. He didn't have to make some crazy declaration of love or anything, he just had to kiss her. If she kissed him back, it would be clear she felt the same about him. There was a spark between them. It was warm and genuine, the feelings were real. He had to stop dragging it out; he had to be a man.

Ino pulled her marshmallow out of the fire and blew out the flame. She started to make a s'more, humming as she did so. Shikamaru couldn't help, but smile as she sandwiched it all together and took a large bite. She chewed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye and giggled.

"I'm a fatty, you can say it." Ino took another bite. "And I don't care."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Would you like to be alone with it?"

Ino barked out a laugh and licked some melting chocolate from her finger. "You know, I would show this s'more a good time."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was enjoying himself, he hadn't been this relaxed in a while. The stars twinkled overhead, glittering like beautiful diamonds. He could get used to this, but the next semester of school was right around the corner. It would be nicer though, with Ino around.

"So how come you don't have a girlfriend, Shikamaru?" Ino asked out of the blue.

His brows furrowed and he gave her a confused stare. "Random question."

"Well, you've spent most of your summer with me and my mother. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend. I thought you were talking to one a few months ago, what happened?" Ino finished off her s'more and prepared to make another one.

Shikamaru opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. What had happened was his attention was divided. She was a nice girl, relatively attractive, but there was something missing.

"Clingy?" Ino guessed.

"No." Shikamaru shook his head. "She was a nice girl."

Ino raised an eyebrow at him. "So what happened? Was the sex not good?"

Shikamaru scoffed and glared at Ino. He had slept with her actually, and it was all fine, but he still had felt like something was missing. "Not that it's any of your business, but she was fine in bed."

Ino puffed her cheeks. "Then what?"

She was being quite pushy about it. He wondered if it was sheer curiosity on her part or if maybe, just maybe she was jealous. "Why do you want to know?"

Ino shrugged and stared into the fire. "I think it's weird that a nice guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend."

He tilted his head. "Well what about you? Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Ino bit her lip. "I guess, I haven't run into the right guy yet."

Shikamaru gave her a sideways glance, his mind bubbling with questions. It was no secret Ino was a boy crazy girl. In high school she wasn't afraid to say who she thought was cute or not. Even though they'd only been out of high school for a year, Ino had matured. She was the same bubbly girl, but now she seemed to have more sense of what she wanted. Shikamaru admired that about her. Being nineteen wasn't easy, first year as a true adult and doing adult things. He wasn't sure if he was even doing it right, but Ino wore it like a crown.

"Or maybe I have," Ino whispered, peeking over at Shikamaru.

His heart thumped hard against his chest and it suddenly felt a little warmer than it had a minute ago. He smiled at her and then turned his attention to the fire. Shikamaru grabbed a branch in the pile next to him and tossed it into the pit. Embers floated into the air, looking like fireflies against the dark sky.

"Maybe?" Shikamaru said, assuming he should say something other than sit there like the coward he was.

Ino nodded and straightened up. "But I don't know if we'd work."

His throat was bone dry. "Oh?"

She sighed. "Maybe someday."

Shikamaru was kicking himself for not doing anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he didn't know how. He wanted it to be romantic, debonair, and he wanted to sweep her off his feet. Guys like Sasuke and Neji were professional knights in shining armor, but Shikamaru was the lowly stable boy who was often ignored by the lovely princess.

 _Except she isn't ignoring you_ , Shikamaru thought bitterly. _Kiss her!_

Ino scooted a little closer, gazing into his eyes. He leaned forward slowly as did she. Her eyes closed and Shikamaru studied her soft supple skin. Kissing girls wasn't foreign to him, he'd done it before. But he felt so nervous as if this was the first time ever.

It was the first time though.

The first time he would ever kiss Ino.

He reached for Ino's face, gently stroking his thumb over her soft cheek. This time he would do it. Shikamaru was going to kiss Ino.

Her eyes opened and Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked.

Shikamaru pressed his lips to hers. And in that moment, everything felt perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Shorter chapter than normal, but it'll be longer next time. Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it, leave some feedback.

* * *

SIX

 _-I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go-_

Their first kiss happened exactly one week ago. Shikamaru paced in his room, remembering the soft touch of her lips, the curve of her waist, and the stars in her eyes. He stopped and sighed, falling back onto his bed. His eyes followed the spinning blades of the fan. They never really talked about the kiss, or what it meant. Shikamaru hadn't had much of a chance either. When they got back from their trip, Ino and her mother went to visit some family. They were coming home today though, and Ino said she wanted to go to dinner with him.

Shikamaru sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. His eyes drifted to the wall clock: 4:30pm. Ino would have gotten home a little while ago, she said for him to pick her up at six. He had one hour and twenty-five minutes to figure out what to say to her. Or rather, how to say it to her. Shikamaru wasn't going to ignore his feelings anymore. Ino was a single girl, he was a single guy, and there was chemistry between.

And if he was being honest, he knew it before they kissed. In fact, Shikamaru knew he had fallen for Ino at the end of last summer. He had hoped he'd move on while attending university. For about a minute he'd forgotten about her, but somehow he always went back to her. He told himself to let her go, to stop driving himself insane, but the heart wants what it wants.

He was pacing again. At this rate he was going to wear a hole into the floor and fall straight into the kitchen. He was dressed and ready to go, black jeans a simple white t-shirt. This wasn't supposed to be something fancy, right? It wasn't a date or anything, but maybe it should be one. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to his window. He had a clear view of the yellow Yamanaka house. Ino's window was open, the summer breeze blowing it, causing her curtains to wave like butterfly wings. Tearing his eyes away from the house, Shikamaru walked out of his room and went to the bathroom.

He had to stop pacing and wasting time. It was time he strapon a pair and ask Ino if she wanted to go out with him. He had to use his words. Sure, actions spoke louder than words, but Ino was traditional and on some level so was he. The right thing to do was to properly ask her out, not silently assume they were or would be a couple.

Shikamaru stared at himself in the mirror and took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to even start. Should he be casual about it? Forward maybe? No, Ino liked things to be romantic. But being forward and casual was like being dominant, which meant sexy and she liked that too. He pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed. Why was it so hard to ask a girl out? Well, he didn't normally have issues, but this wasn't just any girl. This was Ino Yamanaka, his childhood friend, the girl he never imagined he'd end up falling for.

"This is hopeless," Shikamaru sighed.

"What are you doing?" His dad asked, standing out in the hallway.

Shikamaru's face became very hot. Of course he would forget to shut the door, but he also thought his mom and dad were outside doing some yard work. His dad tilted his head and smirked.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything." Shikamaru shrugged, trying to maintain some dignity.

His dad chuckled. "Don't look like nothing, seems down right serious."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Okay, fine," he huffed. "I'm taking Ino to dinner and, well I was planning on asking her if she wanted to date."

Shikaku smiled. "You must really like her to be this flustered."

"Ino's not like other girls."

"No, she isn't and that's because she's special to you and you don't want to look like an idiot. But listen son, you'll be more of an idiot if you think about it too hard."

Shikamaru looked into the mirror. "I just think I might ruin things if I ask her at all."

His father laughed and leaned against the doorjamb. "Cross that bridge when you get there. Get out of your head."

Shikamaru wished he could get out of his head, but it was easier said than done. He was so nervous. His hands were clammy and his heart was thundering in his chest. "How did it go with you and mom?"

Shikaku whistled. "I swept her off her feet, but she'd tell you a different story."

"Maybe I should go talk to her instead," Shikamaru mused.

"Just rip the bandaid off, son." Shikaku clapped his son on the shoulder and gave him a bright smile. "It's all going to work out."

"You sound so sure."

Shikaku backed away, letting his son out into the hallway. "Of course I am, you're my son. Good luck."

"Thanks, dad." Shikamaru smiled and nodded to his dad, who wandered toward his bedroom.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't do it. He couldn't muster the courage to ask Ino if she wanted to be a couple. Time was running out, they were heading back to her place. Dinner had went well, they laughed and talked about high school and college. Ino gossiped about Sakura and Sasuke, who were supposedly moving in together soon.

He glanced at her. She was singing along to the song on the radio and playing with a stray string on her vest that draped around her petite figure wrapped up in an airy sundress. The best part, Ino wasn't wearing much makeup. In high school she was rarely seen barefaced, but today her natural beauty was shining through. Ino smiled at him when she caught him staring.

"You've been acting weird. Is everything okay?" Ino asked, tilting her head cutely.

Shikamaru had a lump in his throat, so he only nodded. The blond wasn't the slightest bit convinced though as she reached over and laid a hand on his forehead. She pursed her lips and pulled her hand away, eyeing him like a hungry lion. Shikamaru slowed his Jeep as they approached an oncoming stop sign.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" Ino was genuinely concerned, he could see it in her eyes and written all over her face. "Was it the food? Do you have a stomach ache or something?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Ino frowned. "Then what's wrong? You look like someone who is keeping a secret and really wants to tell me. What do you know?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth and closed it immediately. He needed to figure something out. Stepping on the gas, Shikamaru spotted the park. The same park he and Ino had rekindled their friendship. The same park they hung out at all the time as kids. He pulled into the parking lot, hoping he could find comfort in a familiar place.

He parked the car under one of the lights and cut the ignition.

Ino raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, now I'm getting worried? Did some girl call you and tell you she was pregnant?"

Shikamaru sputtered. "Seriously?"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Well, you aren't saying anything!"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This doesn't have to do with a girl, or well it kind of does."

Ino pressed her lips together and sank back in her seat, looking away from him. "Oh, so...what is it? Find someone?"

Shikamaru's heart raced in his chest and his stomach was in knots. He wiped his hands on his jeans and cleared his throat. "Yes, I think so at least."

Ino twirled a strand of hair around her finger and took in a deep breath. "Is she pretty?"

He looked at her, and furrowed his brows. It clicked a second later, she didn't realize he was talking about her. And surprisingly that put him at ease. Shikamaru fought the urge to smile. "More than pretty, she's beautiful."

Ino met his eyes and forced a smile. "Wow, and what's she like?"

Shikamaru leaned forward and rested his arms on the wheel of his Jeep. He stared out at the park, seeing flashes of them as children. Ino would be making flower crowns while he'd cloud watch. They would swing together, betting to see who could jump the furthest.

"She's." He paused to think. "Perfect."

Ino blinked and stifled a laugh. "That's bold."

Shikamaru smiled. "You think so?"

"No one's perfect," Ino said, waving her hand in the air.

He leaned back in his seat and stared at her for a moment. "Yes you are."

Ino rolled her eyes. "No. No one is…" She stopped, looking completely confused. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink. "Shikamaru."

He chuckled and shrugged. "Who did you think I was talking about? I've only spent almost everyday with you for the last three months. Didn't you ever wonder about me?"

She was at a lost for words, she only stared at him in bewilderment.

"Ino," Shikamaru said softly. "I'm in love with you."

Without hesitation, Ino leaned over the console and pulled Shikamaru into a kiss. She smiled against the kiss, tightening her grip on the collar of his shirt. His hands cupped her face and then slowly pulled away, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked and pecked her on the lips.

Ino smiled at him. "I'm in love with you too."

"So yes?" Shikamaru smiled brightly.

Ino nodded. "A thousand times yes."


End file.
